Its Okay Now
by Pokefan291
Summary: A oneshot on I think could possibly happen after the incident Chrono Stone with Tenma and how he feels. No spoilers! First GO Fic!


Ok, so I wrote this cause of Chrono Stone. So heres a summery: This fic came to be after watching episode 1 of Chrono Stone. This is after time was fixed and everything went back to normal, Fey tells the team everything, but without Tenma there. The team is worried for their friend because they know he wouldn't take something like everyone forgetting soccer and him, lightly. This is takes place inside the clubroom.

* * *

"Tenma we know you've been through a lot." Shindou says as the rest of the Raimon team look at him with sympathetic gazes.

"What do you mean?" Tenma questions.

"With what Fey Rune told us." Sangoku says with a soft voice.

"He told you?" Tenma says with surprise. His gaze turns to a soft one, "It was ok."

"Ok? That not what he told us." Kariya says in a sarcastic tone followed by Kirino slapping him on the head.

"What he means is that Fey told us you didn't take it so well." Kirino says.

Tenma stands there for a while facing his team. He clenches his hands on the strap of his school bag. Tears begin to form threatening to fall. "Really guys its nothing to worry about."

"Fey told us you were sad for about a day and then the next day you were your old self, as if nothing had happened." Kurumada pries.

"And we all know that you wouldn't take anything like that lightly." Hamano points out.

"I-I just wanted to get things back to the way they were." Tenma says the tears starts to fall as he turns around.

"Tenma." Shindou says putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Tenma begins to cry, his back to the team. All they can see is his shoulders going up and down as they hear his whimpers.

"Tenma?" Shindou questions.

He doesn't respond, instead collapses to his knees. The team calls his name as they run so that they can see if he is all right.

The sad midfielder is covering his eyes with tightly clenched fists. The tears are visibly shown as they run down his face like a waterfall, showing no chance of stopping anytime soon.

"Tenma were you scared?" Shindou asks.

"S-scared? I-I was so scared." Tenma lets out between sobs, "no one knew me. There was no soccer. I-I died. Of course, I was scared...no...more like terrified."

Everyone looks at him as a dagger of pain pierces through their hearts in feeling for their friend. He looked so vulnerable just crying there, he has been through so much, he has gone through things a person cannot begin to comprehend. He went through something that no one has a chance of experiencing. So what can anyone say? What can they do?

"T-tenma...?" Shindou stutters but is broken off by Tenma's tear filled voice.

"Y-you know? When I saw myself be killed, there was this pain. Something that I've never felt before." Tenma says clenching his head in remembering the pain, "It hurt so much cause if was forgetting soccer...forgetting all of you...it was so scary...Then there was this pain in my heart...my love for you and soccer were fading..."

"Tenma..." A voice softly calls.

"It hurt so bad..." Tenma sobs not hearing.

"Tenma!" The voice sounds a little louder.

The sobbing midfielder can't hear the voice because his crying is muffling any other sound as he says, "I honestly though I wasn't going to make-"

"TENMA!" He is cut off as a coalition of many voices...familiar and friendly voices.

Tenma looks up with tear-filled eyes to see blurry figures. He wipes his eyes to get a better view and then sees all of his teammates standing before him with smiling faces, "M-minna?"

"Tenma it's over now." Shinsuke happily bounces.

"You don't have to feel the pain." Midori says with a fist in the air.

"Or sadness." Hikaru picks up.

"Or be scared." Kurumada picks up.

"Or be lonely anymore." Amagi continues.

"We are here for you." Sangoku smiles.

"To protect you." Ichino says confidently.

"Just like you have done for soccer." Ayano says.

"And for us." Akane blushes.

"You were there to remind us." Hamano says arms behind his head.

"Of our feelings for soccer." Kurama says cooly.

"To encourage us when we were down." Hayami smiles.

"To give us strength when all seemed lost." Nishiki says with confidence.

"You may be annoying, but we put up with you because you are always there for us and we will always be there for you." Tsurugi says with hidden emotions.

"Because we are your teammates." Kirino smiles.

"You friends." Aoi softly smiles.

"Your family..." Shindou ends as he holds out a hand.

Tenma looks at the team, letting their empowering words seep into his heart and soul. _'That's right...my heart and soul...where all my friends.' _Tenma shakes his head at that word, 'No...where my family are, where the memories of them lie.' He thinks positively to himself.

He takes Shindou's hand as he is then swiftly brought to his feet, which now were planted solidly into the ground.

"Minna..." Tenma starts as he puts a hand to where the Raimon logo is; to where his heart is. "I know now that I can never forget any of you because you, my family, will always be in my heart. Arigatou."

The team smiles at Tenma's words but the little midfielder bows his head saying:

"Honto arigatou gosaimasu!" Tenma cries out.

Tenma lifts his head as the team approach him and glomp him with hugs. Except for Kariya and Tsurugi, because they think they are too cool. Tenma looks at them and tackles them along with the rest of the team. There was no sadness located in that pile whatsoever. Just a team of middle school kids smiling and enjoying each other's presence.

Soon they all get back up and happily head to the field for practice. Tenma is behind the group as he looks up to the clear blue sky.

_'That's right, I'll never forget because I have my family...and soccer.'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN


End file.
